


Busted

by cpdtrash



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpdtrash/pseuds/cpdtrash
Summary: A little drabble in which Will finds out Hailey and Jay are together.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Will Halstead, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Kudos: 81





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> I started this 2 months ago but completely forgot about it. Today I saw an interview with Nick Gehlfuss where he said that Will supports Upstead, which reminded me of this and inspired me to finish it. Enjoy!

It was true Jay hated hospitals, but Hailey managed to talk him into going to Med just to get checked out after he fell and hit his head while chasing a suspect. Jay had complained the whole way back to the precinct that his head hurt and he felt sick to his stomach. Even though he insisted he didn’t have a concussion and was going to be okay, Hailey recognized the symptoms and wasn’t going to take any chances. She had been prepared to drag him back into the truck and take him to the hospital, but she succeeded at coaxing him with the promise of a little special _fun_ when they got back to one of their places that night.

Such _fun_ was still a new thing for them, and so far they’d done a good job of keeping it from their coworkers. They’d had a few close calls with Vanessa, but only because she was Hailey’s roommate, so it was hard for her not to notice that Jay was over a lot more often than before. At work, they kept it professional, but they both enjoyed the build-up of tension throughout the day and the release when they got off work and could finally have their hands all over each other.

At Med, it wasn’t clear whether the work or off-work rules applied. They had come straight from work, but it was after the time they usually went home from work thanks to a long stay in the waiting room. When Jay was finally called back into a room, they initially applied the work rules so Hailey stepped out when the nurse gave Jay a hospital gown and asked him to change. Even though Jay wouldn’t have minded if she stayed in the room, Intelligence worked closely with the staff at Med so they counted as coworkers for rule purposes.

Jay called out from inside the room when he was done changing. He got back into the hospital bed as Hailey opened the sliding door and then the curtain. “Sexy,” she joked, careful not to be too loud, as Jay struck a pose in the bed.

“You know it,” Jay said with a smirk. “Although part of me wishes I weren’t wearing anything right now.”

“Oh, shut up. There are people all around, and one could walk in here at any minute. Are you sure you want that right now?”

“Ehh, maybe later when there’s a lower risk of us getting busted.”

“Busted?” Hailey asked, sitting down in a chair to the side of the room. “Is this like being in high school again?”

“Basically. We have our fun with each other and hope no one finds out, and you get a little thrill out of knowing you could get caught at any moment.”

“Hmm. That is really exciting when you think about it that way…”

A knock was heard from outside the room, and someone from registration came in to get some information from Jay. It was all basic questions like name, address and the like, but concussion irritability was starting to set in and Jay couldn’t wait for the lady to get out of the room. He borderline snapped at her a few times when she asked him to repeat information, and Hailey could tell she didn’t want to stay in the room any longer than was necessary.

After the registration lady left, Jay turned his attention back to Hailey. “You know, it looks like the emergency room is really busy tonight, so I bet it’ll be a while before anyone comes back in here.”

“I suppose that’s true,” Hailey stood up and walked ever so slowly towards Jay, gazing at him with one hand on her hip. “Did you… have any idea how to pass the time?”

“Stop playing games and kiss me.”

Once she reached the bed, Hailey didn’t waste any time. She straddled Jay’s hips and leaned down to kiss him, making a point of pressing as much of her torso as she could against him. One of Jay’s hands came to rest on the back of Hailey’s head, and the other on her back but slowly migrating lower. Hailey moaned and arched her back slightly when Jay squeezed her ass, at which Jay broke away from her and chuckled.

“Shh, people might hear.”

Hailey sat up and rolled her eyes. “You were the one who wanted a little preview before we got home.”

“Touché. Although you could be a little quieter than usual. I don’t want my brother walking past and overhearing you.”

“What if he overheard you instead?” Hailey said before leaning down to kiss Jay’s neck, gently nibbling at the one spot she knew was especially sensitive. Jay couldn’t help but moan – albeit quietly enough that no one outside the room could hear.

* * *

Will was walking back towards the doctors’ lounge, reading some notes he had in his hands.

“Dr. Halstead?” Maggie called out to him as he passed by the charge nurse’s desk.

“Yeah, what’s up, Maggie?”

“Your brother’s in treatment 3. Hailey Upton dragged him here because she thinks he has a concussion, and if I know him he’s going to give anyone else I put on his case a hard time. Can you pop in and check on him?”

“Sure, no problem,” Will replied coolly.

* * *

Although both the room’s occupants kept all their clothes on lest someone walk in, things were still heating up in treatment 3. Jay couldn’t help undoing a couple buttons of Hailey’s flannel so he could kiss the tops of her breasts, his lips grazing the skin just above her black lace bra. Hailey continued to grind against Jay, softly sighing and enjoying his every movement.

There was another knock at the door, and Hailey didn’t have time to climb off of Jay before Will opened the curtains. Both Hailey and Jay looked at him with a mix of surprise and shock.

“So, I assume you two finally got your act together?” Will smirked as Hailey got off of Jay and stood next to the bed, redoing the buttons on her flannel.

“Uh… yeah, I guess. Sorry about you having to walk in and see that, though,” Jay replied, miserably failing at playing it cool.

Will laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ve done that in the hospital too, so it wouldn’t be fair for me to judge you.”

“WILL!”


End file.
